Evil Dead: Before the Nightmare
by Native Avenger
Summary: It all started with that book from the Castle of Candar. It was meant to stay at that castle, where no one would disturb it, but in 1981, Professor Raymond Knowby uncovered this book and brought it to a remote cabin in the Tennessee wilderness to translate its passages. Now, he must attend to the horrors he's unleashed through that book, the Evil Dead.
1. Words Don't Kill

**Kwai Kwai nidobak! In case any of you don't know, that means "Hello, friends" in Abenaki. Now, this story is a little idea that popped up in my head a few months ago and I decided to make it a Halloween special story. I'm not planning for this story to be too long, but I already have all the chapters finished and I will post a chapter every day. Also, this story is in fact, a prequel to Sam Raimi's Evil Dead films, but there will be some inspirations and nods towards the 2013 remake. I hope that you all enjoy this story. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

Chapter 1: Words Don't Kill

The yellow sun shined brightly in the blue sky over the Tennessee wilderness. It was early October and most of the now multicolored leaves fell from the trees. The leaves decorated the forest floor with various shades of yellows, reds, and browns. A few deer, squirrels, and other forms of wildlife moved around in the woods and did their parts to prepare for the upcoming winter.

Within the woods, there was a dirt road and a lone vehicle was driving down the path. This vehicle was a yellow taxi car. The driver of the taxi drove the car threw the wilderness and drove up to a lone cabin in a large clearing. This old cabin was mostly made of wood and it had a slanted roof, like most houses and cabins in the area. There was a front porch and two windows in the front of the cabin. The building seemed to be very old and abandoned, but inviting enough.

The yellow vehicle slowed down to a stop in front of the cabin and the two back seat doors opened. A middle-aged Caucasian man and woman stepped out of the cab and the older man paid the driver the money they owed.

"Thank you for the ride." the old man said with a smile before he placed his dark gray top hat onto his head, which hid most of his gray hair.

"You're welcome, sir. Have a good day." the driver of the taxi, a handsome looking man with combed back blonde hair, replied with a smile of his own.

The old man nodded before he walked to the back of the taxi just as his wife opened the trunk, revealing a few bags and briefcases. The man took it upon himself to carry most of the heavy bags while his wife took one of the lighter briefcases. She then shut the trunk and waved at the taxi driver, who waved back before pulling the car away and down the dirt road where they came from.

Once the car was gone, the couple made their way towards the cabin and the woman used a key to unlock the front door before opening it. They then entered the dark cabin and the man finally set the heavy bags down.

"Oh Raymond, this is such a nice little cabin. So peaceful and quiet." the gray haired woman spoke with a smile as she flicked on the light switch, eliminating the living room.

"And isolated." her husband, Raymond, added as he closed the wooden door behind them so no bugs could get in. "Now we don't have to worry about a bunch of workers asking us questions about where to dig next and what to do next. I can finally translate it in peace." he commented with a warm smile.

That was the reason why they came to this remote cabin in the first place. This couple was in charge of an archaeological dig site in Europe and they usually had their sites on Sumerian and ancient European ruins. At their last dig site, they found two rather interesting artifacts that they wished to study, but they were always pestered by the workers about various things that kept them from their work. So, they chose to take some time off the site to better study the two artifacts. In their place, their daughter was taking charge of the dig site.

"I hope that Annie can take care of herself back at the site." the old woman commented with a soft sigh as she sat down on an old rocking chair near the unlit fireplace.

"She will be fine, Henrietta." Raymond assured with wife as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "She is a tough one, just like her old man." he added with a smile.

Henrietta chuckled upon hearing this and looked up at him with her old, but wise brown eyes. The couple was very proud of their daughter. She was strong willed, independent, and she loved Sumerian history as much as they did. They knew that she would be able to take charge of the dig sites they had well after they retired. But for now, they had work to do.

* * *

><p>It was currently night in the state of Tennessee and the woods surrounding the cabin were ablaze with the sounds of crickets, frogs, and nocturnal insects. The fireplace in the cabin's living room now had a crackling fire that warmed the room up and kept the room lit without the use of the main light. At the work desk on the other side of the room, Raymond was sitting in the office chair with a lamp illuminating the contents on the desk. While he sat at the desk, his wife, Henrietta, was sitting on the rocking chair behind him, knitting.<p>

Raymond himself was dressed in the clothes he wore when he first arrived; gray dress pants and a jacket with a white undershirt, but he wasn't wearing his top hat. He figured that there was no need to wear it while he was indoors. He smiled lightly to himself as he looked down at the contents on his work station.

On the far right of the wooden surface, there was a piece of worn cloth with an ancient dagger that seemed to be made entirely of bone. Sitting on the center of the desk was a book. This was an ancient book that was found at the Sumerian dig site. Raymond looked at the cover of the book carefully with squinted eyes and surmised that the cover resembled a human face. The face appeared to be in pain or angry, but this didn't bother him too much. What did bother him was that the book cover felt very leathery and he believed that the binding was actually human flesh.

With a soft sigh of anticipation, the old man opened the book to the first page, which revealed various Sumerian writing in long dried out blood. There was also a highly detailed drawing of a skull on the top of the page that was also inked in blood. He turned to a few other pages that showed more Sumerian text and various drawings of decaying corpses, anatomy charts, symbols, and what looked like otherworldly beings.

"The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis…" he whispered quietly to himself as he flipped through the pages and stared at the disturbing pictures.

Raymond spent the next few hours using various cheat sheets and notes to help decipher the ancient words in the book. It was hard work, but he felt it would be worth it in the end. The book contained ancient burial rights, long forgotten chants, and myths he was unfamiliar with. When he felt like he had enough to work with, he reached over at the old tape recorder next to him and pressed the record button. He then leaned towards the recorder's microphone and began to read his translations of one of the texts from the book.

"This is Professor Raymond Knowby, Department of Ancient History, log entry number two. I believe I have made a significant find in the Castle of Candar; having journeyed there with my wife, Henrietta, my daughter, Annie, and Associate Professor, Ed Getly. It was in the rear chamber of the castle that we stumbled upon something remarkable. Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the 'Book of the Dead.' My wife and I brought the book to this cabin where I could study it undisturbed. It was here that I began the translations. The book speaks of a spiritual presence. A thing of evil that roams the forest and the dark bowers of man's domain. It is through the recitation of the book's passages that this dark spirit is given license to possess the living. Included here are the phonetic pronunciations of those passages. 'Kunda… astratta… montose eargrets… gutt nos veratoos… kanda amantos kanda." Raymond declared into the microphone before he ended the recording.

Immediately after the passage from the book had been spoken, there was a sudden gust of wind that forced the nearby window to open. The old man immediately stood up and rushed over to the window before he closed it. He mumbled something under his breath before he sat back down at his desk.

As he continued to read from the book and continued with his translations, Henrietta slowly opened her eyes, revealing that they were now milky white instead of the usual brown. She just smiled at her husband before she looked down again and continued her knitting.

* * *

><p>Two hours of work had passed since Raymond had recorded the translation and he was still hard at work translating more pages. At one point during his research, he sat back in his seat to stretch his back and his eyes casually glanced at the mirror. His eyes widened however when he saw the reflection of Henrietta, who was staring at him with unnatural white eyes. He immediately whirled around in his seat, only to see her still knitting. She slowly looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled sweetly.<p>

"Is something the matter, honey?" his wife questioned with a gentle and sweet tone of voice.

'Honey? She never calls me honey. Darling, yes, but never honey.' the man thought to himself as he cold chill ran up his spine.

"Um, n-nothing, Henrietta." Raymond replied before he slowly turned around to look at his work. "I think I'm just tired…" he sighed.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep." she spoke calmly as she stood up from her rocking chair.

Raymond glanced over his shoulder to address her, but he let out a panicked gasp as Henrietta lunged at him with her knitting needle in hand. She swung the sharp needle towards him, but he dove off of the chair and out of the way.

"H-Henrietta… what are you doing?" the old man asked with a shaky voice as he quickly stood up and stared at her milky white eyes.

His wife didn't reply, but instead, she let out a soft chuckle as she slowly walked towards him with the knitting clenched in her hand. Raymond shakily stepped away from her as she came closer before he twirled around and sprinted out of the room and into the bedroom. Henrietta let out a loud laugh as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Raymond began to sweat as he rushed through the next door and slammed that door shut. He heard the other door he closed burst open, so he ran past the kitchen and into the hall. Taking a sharp right, he looped around the cabin until he was back in the living room. He noticed his work station and felt a sudden urge to record what was going on. Not knowing what else to do, he rushed towards his recorder and pressed the record button Before he sat down.

"It has only been a few hours since I've translated and spoke aloud the first of the demon resurrection passages from the Book of the Dead." he started, but stopped when he heard something coming from somewhere to his left.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the other room and he sharply looked towards the hallway not far from where he was sitting. The footsteps continued for awhile before they suddenly halted. Raymond waited a few tense moments before he cleared his throat and looked back down at the recorder before he pressed the stop button. Perhaps choosing now to record wasn't the best idea.

As soon as he stood up, Henrietta rushed into the room he was in with the knitting needle still in hand. She sharply looked up at her husband with her pupiless eyes and she let out an inhuman shriek as Raymond screamed and dropped the microphone.

Henrietta stretched out her arms and flexed her suddenly pointed fingers as she sprinted towards her husband. Raymond ducked down as she tried to stab him with her knitting needle. He panted heavily as he quickly backed away from her until his back touched the shelves behind him and something fell from the shelf.

Looking down, Raymond noticed that he had knocked down an axe. Without hesitation, he picked up the axe and as his wife suddenly charged at him with the knitting needle raised, he raised the axe over his head and sung it in a downwards swoop. The blade was buried in Henrietta's shoulder and she let out a demonic cry as crimson red blood splattered out of the open wound.

With a loud grunt, the old man pulled the axe out of her shoulder, only to swing it down again, cutting into her other shoulder. Henrietta dropped the needle at that point and lifelessly fell to the floor. Once she was dead, Raymond dropped the axe he had used to kill her and he breathed shakily as he looked at his bloodied hands.

"H-Henrietta…" he whimpered before he grabbed her by the legs and commenced to drag her towards the trapdoor that led to the cellar.

With some effort due to his shaky hands, he opened the door to the cellar and dragged his wife's dead body down the wooden stairs and into the cellar. The floor was composed completely of dirt and hay while the walls were made from concrete and rotting wood. There were also various shelves that held rotting fruits, which mean that this basement was a fruit cellar. There was also a shovel near the stairs.

After picking up the shovel, he hesitantly approached his wife's dead body. Raymond spent the next hour or so digging a large hole in the cellar floor before he pushed her corpse into the hole and he refilled the hole with the mound of dirt next to him. He couldn't believe he was burying his own wife in the floor of this dirty fruit cellar. He knew she deserved better than this, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.

Once the hole had been completely filled, the professor made his way up the wooden steps before he slammed the trapdoor shut. Noticing some chains and a padlock nearby, he locked the trapdoor shut. Once the padlock clicked, signifying that it was locked, he stepped away from the trapdoor and tossed the muddy shovel to the side. He couldn't believe what he just did. Not only did he kill and bury his own wife, but he also couldn't bring her peace. In order to save her soul from the demon, he had to fully dismember her corpse, bu he couldn' bring himself to do that.

Raymond sniffed and shook his head before he walked over to his desk and sat down on is chair. With shaky hands, he pressed the record button. Even as the machine recorded, he silently stared into space, but he soon shook his head to clear his dark thoughts and began to speak.

"And now, I fear that my wife has become host to a Kandarian demon. May God forgive me for what I have unleashed onto this earth. Henrietta tried to… kill me. It is now October first, four thirty three P.M. Henrietta is dead. I could not bring myself to dismember her corpse. But I dragged her down the steps… and I buried her. I buried her in the cellar. God Help me, I buried her in the earthen floor of the fruit cellar." the old man spoke with a shaky voice before he ended the recording.

Immediately after he pressed the stop button, he rested his face on his hands and began to cry. It wasn't like him to break down in such a fashion, but the very recent events did a little more than trouble him. As he cried miserably to himself, something outside the cabin watched him through the window; something unnatural with ill intentions.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since the night Professor Knowby read the translations to that book and he had been spending sleepless nights trying to translate a passage that would reverse whatever evil he's unleashed on the world. During his time alone in the cabin, he had managed to find some weapons to defend himself. He kept the axe and shovel near his desk at all times while he carried his personal M1911 pistol in his jacket at all times. He also had a double barreled shotgun he bought from S-Mart a few years ago at arm's reach.<p>

Thankfully, no sounds came from the fruit cellar below and Henrietta didn't return from the dead, which is what he thought would happen. He read in a passage that the only way to stop the Evil that had possessed his wife was to fully dismember her corpse. Of course, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to his own wife.

Raymond Knowby sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and looked down at the shotgun he had resting on his lap. Nothing else strange had happened since the incident with Henrietta, but he always felt like he was being watched.

He took this particular moment of peace to recall what he knew about the surrounding area. From what he was told about this place, the cabin he was in was completely surrounded by wilderness, but there were some points of interest. To the west of the cabin, there was a family of locals that lived together in an old house. He remembered hearing some colorful rumors about that family. He didn't believe them at first, but now he didn't want to test his already bad luck by seeking out their aid.

To the east of the cabin, there was a boy scout camp. Raymond prayed to that whatever evil he's unleashed hadn't gotten to that camp. Even though it was now autumn and summer break was over, children would still go to those camps every now and then for various activities that the camp was hosting. Raymond already had his wife's blood on his hands; he didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of children either. A cold shiver ran up his spine just by thinking about it.

That is when he remembered something that might help him. There was a Christian church to the north of the cabin. If there was a priest currently at that church, then perhaps Raymond could have some reliable help stopping this Evil.

With this in mind, the professor stood up with the double barreled shotgun in hand and he absentmindedly tapped his jacket's inner pocket to make sure his pistol was still there, which it was. He then grabbed his top hat from the nearby sofa and placed it over his head. Once he felt like he had everything he needed, the old man made his way to the back of the cabin and opened the door that led to the back yard.

Professor Knowby's bloodshot eyes blinked a few times as he stared at the skeletal trees and the work shed in front of him. It was currently late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. There was also a dirt path that would lead him towards the church. He guessed that it would be night by the time he reached the church.

With a shaky breath, Raymond stepped out of the cabin and closed the door behind him. He held his shotgun close as he half walked, half jogged his way down the dirt road and headed northward. If he was going to stop this otherworldly power, he was going to need help.


	2. Love?

**Kwai kwai nidobak! I'm mostly going to leave these disclaimers short for this story so you readers can get right into the story. So, remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

Chapter 2: Love?

Deep in the woods on an animal trail, a single man and his canine companion could be seen. Dressed in leaf patterned camouflage jacket, pants, and baseball cap, an African American man was causally walking down the dirt trail with his black and brown furred coonhound by his side. He also had a Winchester Model 70 bolt-action rifle resting on his shoulder while he supported the rifle with a single hand.

This man was a raccoon hunter and he hunted, not for sport, but because hunting was much cheaper than buying meat at the local S-Mart. He once hated the thought of killing another living being, but a local tribesman taught him how to properly hunt and give respect to his kills.

The hunter quietly mumbled a Black Sabbath song to himself as he walked with his dog, who loyally stayed by his side at all times. It was late in the day and they haven't found any raccoons at all, which was rather odd to the hunter, but it didn't bother him too much. He figured that he would simply try again tomorrow in a different spot in the woods. What he found most strange however, was that there seemed to be no other signs of life other than his dog and himself. Still, he tried not to think about this and focused on his song.

The man stopped in his tracks when he spotted someone else walking down the path towards him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a middle aged man wearing almost all gray holding a double barreled shotgun looking around nervously. Even the coonhound by the hunter's side let out a whine, as if something was wrong.

"Excuse me! Sir!" the hunter called out with a small wave of his freehand.

Professor Raymond Knowby flinched when he heard the sound of the hunter and he briefly raised his shotgun, only to lower it again when he caught site of the hunter. He released a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in as he approached the man and his dog.

"You shouldn't be wandering around, sir. It's hunting season." the hunter commented as he looked into the professor's tired eyes; something told him that this old man hadn't slept in days.

"I'm going to the church." Raymond stated simply with a hoarse voice.

"Oh, um… the church is a little less than a mile down the path behind me." the hunter said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Want me to show you?" he offered generously.

The professor was a little surprised by this man's kindness, but he didn't hesitate to nod. Some companionship might help him relax a little. The African American man smiled at this and held his hand out.

"Name's Greg. Greg Harrison." the hunter introduced.

"I… my name is Professor Raymond Knowby." the old man replied before he accepted the other man's hand and they both shook hands.

'Professor? Wonder if he's a teacher.' Greg thought to himself as they pulled their hands away.

The coonhound next to the hunter suddenly let out a loud bark, which caught the two men's attention. The hunter just smiled at his dog and playfully pat its head.

"This here is Christmas. Can you guess when I got him?" Greg laughed, which made the professor smile lightly.

With a happy bark from Christmas, the three of them commenced to walk down the dirt trail towards the church. At first, the two men were quiet, but Greg couldn't help but ask something that's been bothering him.

"So, what's your business with the church, professor?" the hunter asked respectfully and he once again glanced at the double barreled shotgun his new companion was still holding with white knuckles.

"…I need the help of a holy man." Raymond replied hesitantly; he wasn't sure if he should tell Greg too much, but he didn't want to lie either.

"What kind of help do you need?" Greg questioned and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking why the professor was carrying a gun.

Raymond suddenly stopped and stared at the ground, which forced Greg and Christmas to stop as well. The professor let out a heavy sigh before he finally replied.

"I am in possession of a book, Gregory… and I…" Raymond paused to slowly look up at Greg's confused face. "I did something… unholy… and forbidden." he spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

This just raised more questions for Greg, but he just nodded, knowing that this man was a nervous wreck right now. He felt like if he pressed too hard, Raymond might just have some kind of breakdown. He wasn't very religious himself, but he understood someone's need for holy comfort.

"Um… let's keep going." the hunter suggested and he nodded towards the direction they were walking.

Raymond silently nodded before the three of them continued on their way down the path. Neither of them spoke a word after that conversation and they all walked in silence, except Christmas, who was softly panting with is tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth.

By the time the son had finally set below the trees, the three of them had reached the gates that blocked them off from the church and the surrounding graveyard. Greg used his freehand to push open the metal gate and the three of them entered the cemetery. There was an eerie silence as they walked down the dirt path towards the church. Even Christmas stayed quiet and constantly looked this way and that.

"It's alright, Christmas." the hunter whispered to his dog and gently pat its head again; he wasn't sure what got his hunting dog so spooked, but he didn't like it.

Once they reached the church's entrance, the professor quickly knocked on the wooden door and constantly looked over his shoulder and at the forest behind them. Greg noticed this, but he chose not to comment. After a short wait, the door unlocked and opened, revealing a male priest.

This holy man was of Caucasian descent and he seemed to be around the same age as Raymond. He was wearing a black long coat and a matching top hat. Not much could be seen of his hair, but the priest was sporting a dark handlebar mustache. Greg and Raymond also noticed that he was holding a bible in his hand.

"A little late for a prayer, don't you think?" the priest asked with a small, kind smile. "I am Father Allard, by the way." he introduced.

"Raymond Knowby. May we come in?" Raymond replied quickly and he kept glancing over his shoulder at the surrounding wilderness.

Noticing that something was wrong, Father Allard nodded and stepped aside so they could enter the church. The professor quickly entered the building with a sigh. Greg and Christmas were about to enter too, but the priest held his hand up to stop them.

"My apologies, but I do not allow pets inside the church. It will have to stay outside, I'm afraid. Normally, I wouldn't allow firearms in here either, but I understand that this is something you don't want to leave outside and unattended to." Father Allard said with an apologetic expression.

Greg nodded in understanding before he looked down at his dog, which was looking up at him in turn.

"Lie down, boy. I'll be back soon." the hunter ordered sternly.

Christmas let out a little whine, but he complied with his master and laid down near the church's entrance. With that, the holy man lowered his arm and Greg entered the church. Once they were all inside, Allard closed the door behind them and turned to face his two guests.

"Now, is there something I can help you two with?" Father Allard asked as he held his bible close to him.

Raymond quickly glanced at Greg before he looked at the priest again. He let out long, tired sigh as he held his shotgun with one hand and rested his shoulder against the wall. He was obviously exhausted and the two other men noticed this.

"I am in charge of an archaeological dig in a place called the Castle of Candar in Europe. I am a professor, you see. Well, during our expedition, we found a book. I brought it to a nearby cabin so I could translate it in peace… and spend time with my wife…" Raymond felt his chest tighten when he mentioned Henrietta.

"Is something wrong, my son?" Father Allard asked with concern, noticing the hurt in the professor's voice.

"I began the translations…" Raymond continued, ignoring the priest's question. "…and I read aloud a passage from that book. And I think I awoke something… evil." he continued with an increasingly shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Allard questioned with a confused expression and Greg looked at Raymond skeptically.

"Mere hours after I read the translation… my wife… my Henrietta… t-tried to kill me. I had no choice but to… but to…" the professor couldn't bring himself to finish his explanation and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that your wife was possessed?" Father Allard asked with a dead serious tone of voice.

"That sounds crazy to me." Greg commented with a straight face, obviously not believing that what he heard was true.

Raymond began to breathe heavily as he looked at the hunter in the eye; never once looking away from him.

"I was forced to kill my possessed wife, Gregory. Don't doubt me after what I've seen." the professor stated coldly.

"Look, Ray, I believe you that something bad happened to you and your wife, but I don't believe that some demon or ghost possessed her. I don't mean to offend you, but that's what I think." Greg replied, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't further upset the man.

Right after he said that, a loud crash was heard outside and the front door shifted violently. The three men sharply turned to look in the direction of the crash and Knowby started trembling as he switched the safety off on his shotgun.

"Christmas?" Greg asked with concern as he started to approach the door.

"Don't go out there." Raymond stated sternly as he stared at the door with narrowed eyes.

Before anyone could reply, one of the stained windows that resembled an image of Jesus Christ shattered. Christmas snarled as he leapt through the window and he went still once he was inside the church. The three men looked at the hound with wide eyes and Greg started breathing heavily when he saw all the shards of glass that were embedded in his dog's blood soaked flesh.

"Christmas!" the hunter cried as he dropped his rifle and ran over to his injured dog.

He immediately stopped however when Christmas let out an echoing bark that didn't sound at all natural. The hound snarled savagely as he slowly raised his head and his once light brown eyes were now completely white, similar to Henrietta's. The canine was also drooling what looked like large amounts of crimson blood as it crouched down, as if it were about to pounce.

Father Allard gasped when he saw what was about to happen and he roughly pushed Greg away from the possessed dog before moving away himself. Just as the priest moved away, Christmas leapt towards where they stood mere moments ago. Once he landed again, he quickly turned around to growl at his master, who was on his hands and knees at that point.

"Chr-Christmas…" Greg stuttered with tears in his eyes as his own dog snarled at him and he watched as the canine's head twitched repeatedly.

Christmas just snarled at his master and was about to pounce again, but before he could, a loud boom was heard and the dog's head exploded into misty blood, shards of bone, and brain matter. Greg let out a shocked cry as splatters of his dog's blood landed on his face and shoulders. Raymond was standing a few feet away with his now smoking double barreled shotgun pointing at the dog's still corpse.

"I… I have performed minor exorcisms before, but that…" Father Allard shook his head as he shakily stood up and stepped away from the hound's headless body.

"Christmas…" Greg sobbed as he laid down on the floor and curled up into a fetal position.

"That wasn't your dog, Gregory. That…" Professor Knowby motioned towards the still corpse with his shotgun. "That was a Kandarian Demon." he finished.

"Oh, Lord protect us." the priest murmured as he held his bible closer to his chest. "Professor, I am unfamiliar with these… 'Kandarian Demons.' I am unsure how I can help you with this…" he spoke with a heavy sigh.

"Father Allard, I need help with this. I released something from that book, and now it is trying to kill us. With each passing moment, things get worse and worse. If we don't at least contain this dark force, I fear that this Evil will spread." Raymond stated as he finally lowered his shotgun.

The priest looked down at the floor as he thought over the professor's words. For a long while, the only sound that could be heard was Greg's sobs. Finally, he responded.

"I still don't know what I can do to help, but there might be something in my library that could help, I don't know. Come back to the church tomorrow and I might have something for you. But right now… I think I should bury our friend here…" Father Allard said sadly as he looked over at Christmas' corpse.

"Alright, I will return to my cabin and see if I can find a way to reverse this with that book." the professor replied as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Are you sure that it is wise to tamper with that book some more?" the priest questioned with concern in his voice.

"It's the only thing I can think of doing. And as long as I don't read anything aloud, I should be fine." Raymond replied with a soft sigh, but he honestly wasn't even sure if reading it in his head was safe.

Father Allard eyed the professor for a few short seconds before he nodded. He then looked over at Greg, who had stopped sobbing at that point and was slowly beginning to stand up.

"I will look after him. I'm sure he'll wish to attend his do- Christmas' funeral." the holy man assured as he looked over at the professor once more.

"Good. I will take my leave now." Raymond stated with a simple nod before he turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Before you go, I must ask you. What book did you translate that caused all this?" Father Allard questioned curiously.

The professor stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over his shoulder to see both the priest and Greg looking at him. They obviously wanted to know what had caused all of this.

"It is called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The Book of the Dead." Raymond answered with a heavy frown.

Right after saying that, Professor Knowby unlocked the church door and walked out into the graveyard outside. He then closed the door shut, leaving the two men to think about what just happened and what they had learned.


	3. Giveth Pain unto Others

**Kwai kwai everyone! Here's another chapter for you readers and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

Chapter 3: Giveth Pain unto Others

Within the graveyard outside the Christian church, Father Allard and Greg Harrison were standing side by side. They both looked down at a freshly filled grave with an unmarked tombstone. It began to gently rain as they looked down at the grave and Greg sniffed back his tears.

"This cemetery is meant for people, but I can see that Christmas meant a lot to you." the priest commented with a sigh and he bowed his head.

"I've had Christmas since he was a pup. He was my friend… and to see him try to… kill us…" Greg shook his head and looked away from the grave.

Father Allard frowned at this and gently rested his hand on the hunter's shoulder. He wasn't much of a dog person, but he knew loss. His mother died recently of cancer and was actually buried not too far away from Christmas' grave.

"I'm so sorry that this happened, but what attacked us wasn't Christmas. Christmas was being controlled by a devil. Your dog loved you very much, I just know it." the holy man assured as the rain soaked their clothes.

"…Thank you." Greg spoke after a short pause as he turned to look at the priest. "Do you… do you think that this… thing… got to other places?" he asked with a quivering lip.

"You're referring to that camp nearby, aren't you?" Allard replied with a frown and the other man nodded in confirmation. "Honestly, I have no idea." he sighed quietly.

The two men went silent at that point; they both just stared into each other's eyes. Finally, the hunter sharply turned around and picked up his hunting rifle, which he left leaning against another grave nearby. He then began to walk towards the gate that would lead him into the forest.

"Where are you going, Gregory?" Father Allard asked with sudden concern in his voice.

"To go save those kids." Greg answered sternly as he turned around to face the priest, who was walking up to him.

"But it's dangerous out there. You won't be safe." Allard argued, obviously worried about the hunter's safety.

Greg frowned heavily and pulled the bolt back on his rifle, only to slide it back in place, which readied a new round.

"I am not defenseless." he stated harshly, but his anger wasn't directed at the priest.

Father Allard looked at the hunter and his gun for a few moments before he released a drawn out sigh of defeat. Something told him that he would not be able to dissuade this man.

"Just be careful, my son. I would hate for something bad to happen to you. When you find the children, lead them here, where it's at least somewhat safe." Allard spoke with a soft tone of voice.

Greg nodded in understanding before he turned around again and opened the church gate with his left hand. He walked through the gate and closed it behind him before he waled into the forest. Father Allard watched the hunter leave until he disappeared into the darkness.

"May the Lord watch over you. May he watch over us all." the priest prayed before he turned around and quickly walked up to the church.

As he entered the church, one of the tombstones for a grave fell over without anything knocking it over. At that point, it began to rain more heavily and a strike of lightning briefly lit the dark sky.

* * *

><p>Back at Professor Knowby's cabin, Raymond was once again sitting at his desk and looking through his notes. To his relief, nothing had attacked him on his way back to the cabin, but the sudden rain soaked his clothes. When he did get back to the cabin, he sat by the still crackling fire to dry himself off. He found it odd that the fire was still going even though he hadn't tended to it for ours, but he didn't put too much thought into that. He had greater things to worry about than an ever-burning fireplace.<p>

Now that his clothes were at least somewhat dry and he was at his desk, the professor read through his translations and searched through the book to see if anything could be done about this evil force that has been terrorizing him as of late. For hours, he searched, but found nothing of use.

Every once in awhile, Raymond would look out the window to see the rain falling and the shadowed silhouettes of the skeletal trees outside. However, he would also see humanoid shadows moving around in the woods. This scared him because he had no idea if those silhouettes were Father Allard and Greg, or something that meant him harm.

None of the shadows ever came close to the cabin, much to the professor's relief, and he continued his work. He constantly checked if his pistol was still in his pocket while he worked and he would glance at the window with a terrified expression every few seconds.

"I… I'm losing my mind… Either that, or this thing is playing tricks on me." Raymond spoke with a quiet groan as he rested his forehead in his hands.

With a heavy sigh, the professor leaned back in his seat and slowly closed his tired eyes. He only meant to rest his eyes for a moment, but before he could stop himself, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Father Allard was growing restless within his church. He had spent the last several hours searching through the various books within the church's library, but he couldn't find anything that mentioned the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. He was only able to find bibles, texts on exorcisms, and even some history books, but nothing that would help him or the professor stop this queer Evil.<p>

The priest let out a long sigh as he placed down a book on creationism and made his way into the main room of the church, which was where he would preach to the locals. With a soft grunt, he sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the large cross that was mounted on the wall behind his podium. As he stared at the cross, he listened to the muffled noises of the rain outside. Despite the situation he was in, he found himself calm as he wordlessly prayed and listened to the soothing rain.

Father Allard released a shocked gasp suddenly when he heard something banging against the church's front doors. He quickly stood up and faced the double doors as he listened to the constant banging. He was about to rush over to the doors to open it, thinking that someone was in trouble, but he soon stopped himself. What if that sound was a demon that wished him harm?

Slowly, the holy man inched his way towards the double doors and breathed heavily as the banging increased in ferocity. It seemed like something was desperately trying to get in.

"Who… who's out there!?" the priest called out and he barely noticed that his legs were trembling heavily.

At that moment, the banging suddenly stopped and everything was quiet. Allard breathed heavily and was about to repeat his question when the doors suddenly burst open. Splinters of wood scattered everywhere and he raised his arms over his face to protect his eyes from the wooden shrapnel. When he shakily lowered his arms, his eyes widened at what he saw.

An elderly woman could be standing by the broken open doors and she slowly stepped into the church and out of the rain. This woman was wearing a tattered wine red dress and her white hair reached past her shoulders. From how pale she looked, it looked like she hadn't seen the sun in a long time.

"M-mother…?" Father Allard asked with a shaky breath. "This can't be possible…" he murmured as he immediately started to back away from the old woman.

"Honey? What's gotten into you? It looks like you've seen a ghost." the woman questioned with a soft tone of voice and she looked at him with her sky blue eyes that were filled with kindness.

"No… no, you died of cancer last week. How…" the holy man began, sounding more panicked by the second.

"Died? Honey, I never died. What are you talking about?" the elderly woman replied with a confused expression and some hurt in her voice.

At that point, Father Allard understood what was going on. He quickened his steps as he moved away from his mother. He quickly looked around for something he could use to defend himself, but he could only find a handheld cross on his podium. Quickly, he snatched up the holy cross and looked up at his mother, who was now staring at him with milky white eyes and her skin looked decayed.

"AH!" Allard cried out in fear as he tripped from the sudden shock and he grunted when he landed hard on his back.

The priest watched with horror as his own mother stumbled towards him and her neck snapped repeatedly as her head twitched unnaturally. With each passing moment, her appearance changed slightly. Her fingertips suddenly became pointed and dark bags appeared under her pupiless eyes. An unidentifiable black liquid began to leak from her mouth and her teeth suddenly sharpened unnaturally. She looked like a monster.

The holy man whimpered fearfully as he crawled away from the woman as she continued to slowly approach him. Not knowing what else to do, he shakily raised his holy cross and began to pray.

"Ou-our Father in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" he started as he trembled heavily.

"Go ahead… pray to your imaginary friend, you little cunt." his mother spoke harshly with a demonic voice as her pointed fingers flexed threateningly.

"You-your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth… as it is in heaven." Father Allard continued, trying to ignore her harsh words. "G-give us this day our daily bread, an-and f-f-forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from-" he continued as the possessed woman stood over him with her cold, white eyes.

"I will rip your fucking soul out!" his mother suddenly screamed at him as she roughly snatched the cross out of his hand, making him gasp in surprise.

In one quick movement, the demon snapped the holy cross in half. She then lunged forward and stabbed the sharpened wood into the priest's jugular before pulling it out again. Father Allard's eyes widened and he let out a wet choking sound as he quickly covered his throat with his hand, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The demon above him laughed hysterically as he slowly looked away and tried to crawl away using his one freehand. Before he could get too far however, she stabbed his back with the broken cross, making him flinch and stop.

Father Allard choked out a large amount of blood as he struggled to breath and he flinched as the demon above him repeatedly stabbed the holy cross into his back, splattering the floor and her face with his blood. He flinched with every stab and opened his mouth to scream, but he only managed to cough out more blood. Even as the priest went still and stopped breathing, his possessed mother continued to repeatedly stab his back with the holy cross, laughing as she did so.

* * *

><p>Raymond let out a soft groan as his eyes gradually opened to see the still crackling fire at the fireplace. He slowly lifted his head and groaned as he wiped some dry drool from his chin. With a quiet yawn, he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms over his head, which rewarded him with the sound of his bones popping into place. While he rested his hands back at his desk, his eyes suddenly widened in horror.<p>

'Did I just fall asleep?' he asked in his head as he bolted out of his chair to stand up.

The first thing that the professor noticed was that his workstation was in shambles. Stray sheets of paper and his notes were scattered all over his desk and the floor in a careless fashion. The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis was also opened to a random page and some of the pages were missing. Raymond could easily tell that the missing pages had been torn out because the edges of the stolen pages were still attached to the book. When he turned around, he noticed that the cabin's front door was slightly ajar, which sent a shiver up his spine.

"Someone was in here…" Professor Knowby murmured to himself as he pulled out his M1911 pistol, which was thankfully still in his breast pocket.

Raymond inched his way towards the front door with his shaky hand pointing his gun forward. When he reached the door, he quickly opened it with his freehand, stepped out onto the porch, and aimed his pistol in various directions while he searched for anything that may have wished him harm. There was nothing outside however, nothing but the dark woods and the rain.

The professor let out a shaky breath as he backed up so he was once again inside the cabin before he slammed the front door shut and locked it. He then turned around and rested his back against the door. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself with reasoning thoughts.

'Those hillbillies… I bet they had something to do with the missing pages.' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes again and looked at his wrecked work station. 'I bet those shadows I was seeing earlier was them, but why? Why would they steal just pages of the Necronomicon and not the full book?" he asked himself.

Raymond sighed as he slowly placed his pistol back into his pocket and walked over to his desk. As he sat down, he looked at the mess of papers all over the place. He would have to try to organize his notes again, but he wanted to simply think for a moment. With a quick glance at the clock, he noticed that it was a little past midnight.

"Once it's dawn, I'll go back to the church and see if Father Allard was able to dig anything up. After that, I'll pay a visit to those damn hillbillies and get my pages back." the professor told himself while he looked down at his scrambled notes. 'Until then, I have some organizing to do.' he added in his head.

* * *

><p>Within the dark woods, a lone man was sprinting down a muddy path with a plastic bag in his hands. The bag he was holding contained pages that were inked in human blood, and scraps of handwritten notes, which were stolen from Professor Raymond Knowby a few minutes ago. The man who now possessed these scraps of paper was tall and skinny, and he was soaked due to the rain. His fishing boots kept his feet dry however, as he sprinted through the mud. His overalls and white t-shirt didn't offer much protection from the pouring rain though. But he didn't care about his own comfort at the moment, he only cared about the pages within the plastic bag, which he was trying to keep from getting wet with the plastic bag.<p>

The man in overalls panted and huffed as he sprinted past a wooden fence and towards a house. Two other men could be seen standing on the porch deck and they watched the man with the plastic bag run up to them. The man on the left was skinny, just like the one with the bag, but he was shirtless and wearing a slightly darker pair of overalls. The third man was short and overweight, but was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top that had a few old stains on it. What was strange was that these two were carrying weapons. The shirtless man was holding a bloodstained scythe while the overweight one held a muddy shovel.

"Did'cha find da pages, Roy?" the overweight man with the shovel asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I stole it from that city feller when he was nappin'." the man with the bag, now known as Roy, replied with a nod. "Did anyting happen while I was gone?" he asked worriedly.

"Another pig got possessed as soon as ya left. I had to kill it." the man with the scythe answered grimly.

"Shit, Cletus… was 'nymody hurt?" Roy asked as he looked at the fresh blood on the scythe the other skinny man was holding.

"Nah, but it gave us all a fright." Cletus assured as he rested his scythe on his shoulder. "Duke just finished burying it a lil' while ago." he added as he nodded towards the overweight man next to him.

"I see… well, let's get inside, now. It's freezin' out here." Roy replied with a shiver as he combed his skinny fingers through his drenched hair.

The two other men nodded before they quickly entered the house and into their living room. The room was rather small, but inviting. The circular rug on the floor and the lit fireplace always made them feel safe, but not tonight; not with what happened recently.

"How's granny doin'?" Roy asked as he rested the plastic bag on the wooden coffee table and sat down on the sofa.

"She's still in the attic, just like we left her." Cletus replied as he sat down next to Roy and Duke sat in the rocking chair.

They all went silent as Cletus opened the bag and took out the sheets of paper. He looked at the pages from the Necronomicon with disgust before he read over the professor's notes. Because Cletus was the only one of them who could read, the other two men let him call the shots when it came with those vile pages.

"Okay, this might help us." the shirtless man commented as he tapped his bony finger on one of the Necronomicon's pages.

The page he was referring to had a few ancient glyphs on it as well as a drawing. The drawing consisted of what looked like a box that was made of pure mist or energy and a silhouette could be seen inside the box. It looked like the being within this strange box was trying to get out, but to no avail.

"What's so special 'bout that one?" Duke asked curiously as he looked at the evil page.

"I'm not sure exactly, but this looks like a barrier or somethin'. You know, to keep something or someone from gettin' out." Cletus explained as he placed the ancient page away from the others and skimmed through the rest of Knowby's notes.

Roy and Duke quickly glanced at one another before they went back to watching their friend work. After a short wait, the shirtless man stood up and quickly ran out. Duke was about to call him back, but Cletus soon returned with a silver amulet in hand. This amulet was their grandmother's.

"I know what we got to do. We gotta form a barrier and use a necklace or amulet to keep the barrier strong. I think I can even translate the right words to say with this here notes." Cletus told them with some hope in his blue eyes.

"You sure this is gonna work? We're riskin' our necks tamperin' with the devil's book." Duke commented skeptically as Roy quickly stood up, wanting to just get this over with.

"Duke, we gotta try something. We need to at least try to use the devil's work against him. When I saw those teo ity feller's arive, I knew that they had something that wasn't right. I was right about that, so why doubt me now?" Cletus argued urgently as he snatched up the page of the Necronomicon that they required.

Duke was silent at first, but after a few moments, he hesitantly nodded and stood up as well. At that point, the three men made their way to the corner of the room, which had a wooden ladder that would lead them to the attic. Duke was the first one to climb up the ladder and when he reached the trapdoor at the top, he used his key to unlock the padlock that kept it locked. Once it was unlocked, he pushed open the trapdoor and climbed into the floor above with the two others close behind him.

Unlike the living room, the attic was a large, spacious room with a few windows that allowed the moonlight to shine into the room. On the opposite end of the room of the three men, an old woman could be seen resting on a bed. The woman was wearing a white nightgown over her skinny body and she appeared to be sleeping. As the three men slowly approached her, her hazel eyes slowly opened and looked at them.

"Oh, hello. Have you come to check on your dear ol' granny?" the old woman asked with a sweet smile as she slowly sat up.

"G-granny… we don't think we can save ya… so we're gonna make sure you can't h-hurt no one else." Roy spoke with a shaky voice.

"Hurt anyone else? What are you talkin' about?" granny questioned with a confused look on her face.

"He's talkin' about mama, granny… you killed her." Duke spoke up with a quivering lip.

"What? But I never killed anyone before in my life. I would never hurt my own daughter." the elderly woman defended with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry granny, but we gotta make sure you can't hurt no one no mores." Cletus stated with a whimper as he slowly held up the page from the Necronomicon so he could read it.

Before he could read anything, their grandmother let out a shrill shriek and her eyes went from hazel to milky white. With inhuman speed, she threw off her blanket and stood up. Her skin was much paler than it was before and black veins could be seen lining her skin.

"Come… let me show you granny's love…" the old woman hissed with a distorted voice as she slowly began to walk towards the three terrified men.

"Read them pages, Cletus! " Roy shouted with horror in his voice as he firmly held his scythe.

Their grandmother shrieked loudly as she suddenly sprinted towards them and roughly shoved the shirtless man against the wall, forcing him to drop his notes and the pages. She snarled animalisticaly as she wrapped her sharpened fingers around his neck and squeezed, but she quickly let go when Duke swung his shovel against her head. She fell to the floor from the hit, but quickly stood back up and glared at her grandchild with her cold, white eyes.

Without a word, granny slowly stepped away from them and into the corner, much to the three men's confusion. It was too dark in the corner to see her clearly, but they all knew that she was glaring at them with those soulless eyes. They all flinched when they heard the sound of snapping bones coming from the corner and an unnatural hiss could be heard coming from the darkness. The hiss kind of sounded like the hiss of an insect or rattle snake.

A long, pitch black leg stepped out of the dark, but this was no human leg. This leg resembled that of a spider, but it was longer than a person. Another black spider leg shot out of the darkness, and then a third. Finally, their grandmother stepped into the light, but she looked even more horrendous than she did before. The entire lower half of her body was replaced by these unnatural spider legs and her arms were as black as the exoskeleton covering her legs. With the help of these legs, she easily towered over her grandchildren and she let out that unnatural hiss they heard a few moments ago.

"Sweet Jesus…" Duke whimpered as he took a shaky step back and firmly held his shovel in both hands.

"Come to Granny Spider!" their spider-legged grandmother screamed hysterically as she began to stumble towards them.

In an attempt to stop her from killing them, Roy screamed as he charged towards the possessed monstrosity with his scythe raised. He was about to swing it at her to try to kill the beast that had once been their grandmother, but she easily dodged to the side to avoid the strike and she kicked one of her spider legs at him, which caused him to fall onto the floor. She then reached down and swiftly raised him into the air with her two skinny arms. She then opened her mouth, revealing two long fangs, and bit down into his shoulder, making him scream in pain.

Duke gasped in horror and swung his shovel at one of the monster's legs, but she quickly stepped away from him to avoid the attack. The shovel's blade nicked her however and she hissed as some dark green blood oozed out of the wound. She even dropped Roy as she stepped away to avoid another swing.

While she was preoccupied with the others, Cletus quickly picked up the papers he had dropped earlier and held them in his shaky hands. He quickly glanced at the fight in front of him to see his possessed grandmother dodge another one of Duke's attacks. He then looked down at the notes and looked for the proper words to speak as he held the silver amulet close to his bare chest.

"N-nintos… astrodos… nikto vras… kanda!" the shirtless man screamed with all his might.

Immediately after he resited the unholy words, the monster let out a loud his as a blue mist began to form around her. The mist took the shape of a box and slowly grew smaller and smaller, forcing her to tuck her spider legs towards herself. The barrier would keep her from going anywhere or hurting anyone as long as no one presented the amulet to the unnatural barrier. Duke dropped his shovel at that point and helped Roy to his feet, who was groaning in pain as his shoulder bled from the two puncture wounds granny's fangs made.

"Let's get out of here…" Cletus suggested as he shakily opened the trapdoor that would lead them into their living room.

"Get back here and release me! I will give you quick deaths if you do!" their possessed grandmother hissed as she tried to break out of the barrier, but her limbs couldn't move past the mist.

The three men did their best to ignore her as they traveled down the ladder one by one. Even as they closed the trapdoor, she screamed at them with her demonic voice.


	4. The South will Rise Again

**Kwai kwai nidobak! Here's a pretty long chapter for you readers out there. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

Chapter 4: The South will Rise Again

Within the house in the middle of the woods, three men were sitting in their living room. These men were Roy, Duke, and Cletus. Duke was currently tending to the fire while Cletus and Roy sat next to each other on the sofa on the other side of the room. Cletus was pressing a piece of wet cloth against the bite wound on Roy's shoulder to stop the bleeding he received from the self-named, "Granny Spider." None of them spoke since their encounter with their possessed grandmother; they just listened to the crackling fire and the sound of the rain outside. They were still trying to get over the initial shock of what they saw earlier.

"I think your wound's stopped bleedin'. We should take a look and check to make sure." the shirtless man commented softly, finally breaking the silence.

Roy nodded slowly before he looked down at his shoulder. He watched as Cletus removed the bloody rag from his shoulder. Once the shirtless man scooted away to give him some space, Roy rolled up his sleeve as much as he could so they could take a look at the two puncture wounds on his shoulder.

Both men's eyes widened however when they noticed that the skin around the two puncture wounds were deathly pale, as if the skin was dead. At first, they thought that it was some kind of spider venom that was causing this, but what happened next sent shivers down their spines. This infection seemed to slowly spread down the man's arm and over his back under the white shirt he was wearing. Even though they weren't doctors, they knew that any natural infection wouldn't spread like that.

"Wh-what the fuck is goin' on!?" Roy cried out in terror as he watched his arm look more and more pale and his flesh started to look decayed.

Duke looked away from the fire to see what the yelling was about and he bolted up from his chair when he saw the queer infection the poor man had. Roy started trembling heavily as the infection started to spread up his neck and his other arm started to resemble the already infected arm.

"Make it stop!" the skinny man screamed as he looked at his pale hands

"What is happenin' to him…?" Duke murmured quietly in fear as Cletus slowly stood up and backed away from the sofa.

As the corpse-like skin spread over Roy's chin and behind his ears, Cletus slowly grabbed the silver amulet that they used to bind their grandmother in the attic. He quickly held it out to the overweight man to his right, never once looking away from Roy. At this point, Roy's whole face was infected with this strange necrosis and his body started to look more and more like a corpse.

"Duke, take the amulet and hide it." the shirtless man ordered as Roy closed his eyes and groaned in sudden pain.

"What!? Why!?" Duke asked loudly; he was more concerned with what was happening right now rather than a piece of jewelry.

"Just do it!" Cletus shouted impatiently and he turned to glare at the overweight man next to him.

At that point, Roy's eyes shot open revealing that they were white and without pupils. He let out a demonic snarl as he quickly stood up and glared at them with sudden hate. Duke gasped fearfully before he grabbed the amulet from Cletus. Without looking at either of them, he sprinted out of the room as fast as he could, but he ran mostly to get away from the scene rather than to hide the amulet.

"Go ahead and run, you little bitch!" the possessed man roared as he watched Duke run out.

"Roy… you have to fight this thing…" Cletus spoke softly as he raised his hands to about chest level.

"Roy… isn't here…" the thing that was once Roy hissed with barred teeth.

The shirtless man gulped quietly as he watched this being move towards one of the nightstands. He felt his blood run cold as Roy picked up a meat hook that was resting on the wooden surface. His lips quivered fearfully as he eyed that meat hook. He told Duke to put that thing in the backyard this morning, but he must've forgot.

"Come here…" the possessed man half spoke, half growled, as he slowly approached the terrified man.

Cletus let out an ear-piercing scream as Roy swung the hook in his direction, but he dodged to the left to avoid the dangerous tool. His eyes widened however when the demon suddenly grabbed his throat with the other hand and squeezed hard on his throat.

Roy grinned cruelly and laughed as he slowly brought the meat hook up to Cletus' face, who was trembling heavily in fear. The hook came closer and closer to Cletus's face until the sharp tip was almost touching his forehead.

"I think it's time for Doctor Hellbilly to give the patient a lobotomy." the demon spoke mockingly.

The possessed "hellbilly" relaxed his grip just enough to listen to Cletus' screams as he slowly pushed th hook through the defenseless man's forehead and through the top of his head. The screams died down when the hook went through his brain and he went limp.

The demon chuckled as Cletus' body went limp and easily pulled the hook out of his head before dropping him. Roy's head twitched violently for a few seconds before he slowly walked out of the living room and into the hall Duke ran down. There was still one more human to kill.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, Greg was walking down a muddy path as it continued to rain heavily. The African American constantly had his rifle at the ready just in case something came out to attack him, but nothing did come out to kill him. Since his time at the church, he's been thinking about what he saw and what that professor told him and Father Allard. It seemed so strange to think of some ghosts and demons possessing people, but he had to believe it after what became of his dog, Christmas. He was the kind of person who usually needed to see things for himself before believing in them, but after seeing his own dog trying to kill him, he had no choice but to believe Professor Knowby. With this in mind, he kept his gun at about chest height as he walked down the muddy path.<p>

The rain had completely drenched Gregory's clothes, but his camouflaged baseball cap kept his upper face dry. But still, he was miserable out there in the rainy woods. He almost regretted helping that professor to the church, but he couldn't jest let some stranger wander around alone in a dangerous environment. After thinking that, he realized how ironic his own situation was. He even let out a soft chuckle, but it wasn't of amusement.

Greg continued to walk down the trail and his tan boots were splattered with mud stains as he walked. At one point, he passed by some picnic tables on the side of the road that still had some food on the plates. He figured that he was getting close to the camp. The sooner he found this camp, the sooner he could get those kids and camp counselors to safety.

The hunter quickened his pace and soon saw some tents around an unlit bonfire. There also seemed to be a few buildings in the distance too. The clearing that the bonfire and tents were in was circular in shape. The tents were made out of some waterproof plastic that had zippered flaps that were used as entrances.

"Is anyone out here!? Can anyone hear me!?" the armed man called out as he lowered his rifle and looked at the tents around him.

Greg heard the sound of a child giggling in the tent to his left and quickly approached it. He felt relief knowing that the Boy Scouts were alright. He held his rifle with his left hand as he grabbed the tent's zipper with his now freehand.

"I'm opening the tent, okay!? It's not safe here!" he spoke loudly so the child could hear him; the last think he wanted was for these children to be scared of him.

After saying that, the hunter proceeded to pull the zipper downwards so whoever was inside could come out. Once the zipper reached the bottom, he pulled open the tent's entrance and looked inside. He let out a loud scream of horror as soon as he did and quickly jumped away when he saw what was inside the tent.

A young boy could be seen crouched over the mangled body of a camp counselor. The corpse's face was completely skinned and was barely even recognizable as a human face. All that could be seen of the face was red muscles and splatters of blood. Considering how the body's mouth was wide open, Greg guessed that the counselor was alive when this happened to him.

The little boy that was crouched over the body was just as horrifying. The boy's skin was strangely tinted green with black veins visible throughout his flesh. The Boy Scout uniform he was wearing was in tatters and blood stains could be seen splattered all over it. Slowly, the child looked over at the hunter, revealing that his eyes were milky white and he was holding a bloody utility knife in his left hand.

"Oh my god!" Greg screamed with horror as he crawled back away from the tent.

The possessed boy wordlessly stood up and stepped out of the tent, still holding the utility knife. The hunter's heart beated quickly as he shakily stood up and pointed his Winchester rifle at the boy.

"Stay back! Come any closer and… and I'll shoot!" he screamed shakily at the child as he slowly backed away from it.

The child demon didn't reply and continued to stumble towards the terrified man. If he didn't do something now, this child he came to save would kill him. Feeling tears come to his eyes, the hunter screamed at the top of his lungs and squeezed the trigger. The rifle released a loud boom and a flash as it kicked back and shot a bullet right into the child's head. The boy flinched and fell to the ground before going limp; its white eyes staring up at the dark sky above.

Dropping his rifle out of grief, Greg fell to his knees and sobbed heavily. He couldn't believe what he just did; he just shot and killed a child. But he had no choice; he would've been killed if he didn't do anything. And what was worse, he had failed to save these children. Whatever evil that had been unleashed had gotten to the camp and most likely already killed everyone.

The hunter's eyes shot open when he heard a child's giggling coming from behind him. He trembled heavily in fear as he looked over his shoulder to see dozens of children coming out of their tents and each of them had green tinted skin and those horrible white eyes. Most of them were unarmed, but a few of them held knives, forks, thick wooden sticks, and one even had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He then looked forward to see that the child he just shot was slowly standing up and was looking at him with a cruel, toothy smile; it was as if it was mocking him.

Greg's breathing quickened as he shook his head and watched the boy stand. There was no way that he could fight off all of these children. There was much more of them than he had bullets. And this child just survived a bullet to the head.

The hunter's lower lip quivered as he quickly snatched up his rifle and stood up before he pulled back the bolt of his rifle to ready a new bullet. Some of the children laughed as they approached him, almost like a clan of hyenas. He wouldn't survive if he stayed to fight, so he turned and ran away. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the clearing and down a separate path that led deeper into the campgrounds. Judging by the various footfalls and giggling behind him, he knew that they were following him.

The muddy path led to a fork in the road, which led to either right or left. Gregory didn't really care where he went, he just wanted to be away from these demon children. He chose to take the right path and just as he turned, a stray arrow stuck into a tree right by his head. He let out a frightened gasp and briefly glanced over his shoulder at the children.

As he ran, Greg occasionally turned around and fired off a shot at the group of children. He missed mostly due to his shaky hands, but he occasionally shot one of the children and caused them to fall over. They sill kept coming after him however, and he was running out of energy to run. It was his adrenaline that mostly kept him going.

The hunter soon found himself in an archery range, which filled his heart with dread. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw many of the children grab some stray bows and arrows, most likely to shoot him with. When he looked back forward to focus on where he was running, he felt a sudden piercing pain in his shoulder. He let out a loud scream as he dropped his rifle, but he didn't dare stop to pick it up or investigate his wound, he just kept running.

The possessed children just laughed and howled as they chased after him. Greg could do nothing but run. He sprinted out of the archery range and down another path until he saw what looked like a supply shed. He ran as fast as he could towards this shed and slammed his body into the door to force it open before entering the small building. Once he was inside, he slammed the door shut behind him and braced himself against the door.

The children laughed hysterically as they too slammed against the door, but with his weight keeping the door closed, they couldn't get in. Greg gritted his teeth as he held the doorknob still with both hands and firmly stood against the door to keep those monsters from entering.

After what felt like an eternity, the banging and pounding on the door finally ceased. The hunter let out a soft whimper as he hesitantly released the doorknob and backed away from the door. There were no sounds coming from outside, discluding the rain. He let out a soft sigh before he looked over his shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of his back.

'This is gonna hurt.' he thought bitterly as he reached his hand around himself and grabbed the arrow.

The hunter took deep breaths to calm his nerves before he counted down from three. When he mumbled one, he roughly pulled the arrow out of his back and choked back a scream as he dropped the projectile onto the floor.

"Fffuck!" he hissed in pain as he rested his bloodied hand against the shed's counter.

Gregory panted heavily as he looked down at the counter and his hand slowly moved over to what looked like a bright yellow chainsaw. Since he didn't have his rifle, he was pretty defenseless at the moment. With a quiet groan, he picked up the chainsaw with both hands and pulled the cord. Nothing happened unfortunately and he pulled the cord a second and third time with the same results.

"Come on…" he whispered as he pulled the cord a few more times.

On the sixth or seventh attempt, the chainsaw finally roared to life and he grinned when he looked down at the now humming tool. He had no intentions of staying in that shed forever. He wanted to get out of those woods and back to his car, which was parked a few miles away. He also figured that this chainsaw might be a little more helpful against these monsters than his gun, considering how they could survive being shot in the head.

With this in mind, the hunter slowly walked over to the wooden door and rested his left, bloody hand on the doorknob. He took a few deep breaths before he pulled the door open. As soon as he did, a possessed child, the one with the utility knife, sprinted towards him with the blade raised in the air. The child laughed as it approached him, but he was ready this time.

Gregory screamed at the top of his lungs as he leaned back and swung the tool in a horizontal sweep. The chainsaw's teeth spun rapidly as they cut into the boy's neck and the child spasmed violently as a result. The man kept screaming as blood splattered all over his upper body and his pearly white teeth were coated in the red liquid. The chainsaw's yellow surface was also drenched in the contrasting red blood.

Once the tool's teeth had cut completely through the possessed child's neck, the severed head lifelessly fell the ground with the corpse in tow. The hunter panted heavily and noticed that the large group of children were all staring at him with those lifeless eyes. He felt his fear change drastically at that moment. That fear was replaced with anger… and the will to survive. With another thunderous scream, Greg sprinted towards the hoard with his chainsaw roaring along with him.

* * *

><p>Duke trembled heavily in fear from where he stood. He was in the basement of his home and he was tightly holding the necklace that was given to him in both hands. The basement he was in was, like the living room above, square shaped, but it was smaller. The floor and walls were made of stone while the ceiling was wooden. And in the corner of the room, there was a wooden trapdoor that led to a second room even further below ground.<p>

He had been hearing what sounded like screaming from Cletus earlier, which sent chills up his spine and he whimpered quietly. In a way, this was very ironic. Duke was usually the brave one of the family, but now he was whimpering like a kicked dog. He didn't care though, he was scared shitless and was hoping beyond hope that whatever Roy had become wouldn't find him.

After the screaming stopped, everything was silent and that silence lingered for a long time. The only thing that could be heard was the overweight man's quickened breathing. It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't urinate from fright.

At that moment, Duke remembered that Cletus had told him to hide the amulet, which he still was still holding. He slowly looked down at the silver necklace in his hands and he suddenly knew exactly where to put it. Slowly, he made his way over to the trapdoor in the corner and opened it. The room below him was pitch black and he couldn't see two feet into the room. The darkness almost felt unnatural and it was as if the piercing darkness would spring to life and drag him into its cold, lifeless domain.

There was no way in hell Duke was going to go down there, but that seemed like the best place to hide the amulet. He then realized that he didn't have to go in there. Without a second thought, he tossed the piece of jewelry into the darkness before he slammed the trapdoor shut and locked it. He flinched from the crash of the door, but he couldn't stand looking at the darkness a moment longer.

Slowly, the overweight man backed up so he was in the center of the small room he was in and he looked over at the door that led to the rest of the house. He expected that thing that was once Roy to burst into the room at any moment, but nothing happened. He couldn't even hear any footsteps or anything. That crash he made was loud enough for anyone in the whole house to hear, yet nothing came after him. Waiting for something to happen was almost as bad as getting attacked and he let out a soft whimper as he stood stock still.

Suddenly, the overweight man felt something wet drip and fall on his shoulder. He let out a soft gasp and quickly looked down at his shoulder to see a small red stain on his already dirty tank top. Just as he was questioning what that red stuff was, a few more red drops landed on his shoulder.

Duke gulped nervously and slowly looked up at the ceiling to see that a red liquid was leaking from between the wooden boards that consisted of the ceiling. More and more red drops fell into the room and he had to raise his hand over his head to shield his eyes. It was as if it was raining inside the basement, which should've been impossible.

As this red liquid continued to "rain," the room started to smell like copper. It wasn't long after that when Duke deduced that this red liquid was in fact blood. He started screaming in horror as he stumbled around the room, trying to get out, but he slipped on some of the thick liquid and fell onto the hard floor with a pained grunt. He let out a soft groan as he rolled onto his side and rubbed his now aching back as the blood continued to fall into the room.

As it continued to rain more heavily and with nowhere to go, the blood began to flood the room. In order to prevent himself from drowning, Duke had to rise to his hands and knees, but he soon had to raise to his feet again as the blood continued to rise. It was hard to stand because of his aching back, but he didn't want to drown. The blood slowly rose up to his knees and he tried to make his way to the door so he could leave.

When his hand touched the doorknob, the rain suddenly stopped. The overweight man breathed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling to see that the wood was completely spotless, as if it hadn't just rained a torrent of blood. The walls and himself however, were completely coated in blood and the flooded blood was still up to his knees.

"Thi-this is impossible…" Duke spoke through quivering lips as he wiped some of the blood off of his face

Not wanting to stay in the basement any longer, the blood-drenched man quickly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. As soon as he did, he saw the possessed Roy standing right on the other end of the door. He let out a startled yelp before the demon lunged forward and grabbed his thick neck by the left hand.

Duke choked and struggled in the possessed being's grip and watched as the thing that was once Roy lifted a bloody meat hook up to his face. His eyes widened and he started trying to kick the demon away, but he was too weak to get away. Slowly, the meat hook drew closer and closer until its point was lodged into his left eye socket.

As hard as he tried, he could not scream due to the possessed man's grip on his neck. Roy just looked at Duke with a cruel, sadistic grin as the meat hook went deeper and deeper into the mortal's eye and through his brain. Even as the overweight man stopped struggling and fidgeted as he died, the demon continued to push the hook deep into his skull and through the side of his head.

When he was finally satisfied, Roy released Duke's neck and the dead corpse fell into the blood that coated the floor. Those pupiless eyes stared at the meat hook still lodged into the body's head before the corpse disappeared below the red liquid. Without a word, the demon closed the door and began to search through the blood in an attempt to find the amulet. Of course, he would never be able to find the amulet due to the trapdoor being completely covered in the blood. Even though he died, Duke made sure that this Evil would not be able to release the self-named "Granny Spider."


	5. A Means to an End

**Kwai kwai everyone! Here's the last chapter of this short story. There's not much else to say, so let's get right into it. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

Chapter 5: A Means to an End

In the dark woods of Tennessee, Greg was stumbling down a muddy path by himself while it continued to rain. His camouflage hunting clothes were covered in splattered blood and various tears in the fabric, which exposed much of his beaten skin to the cold October air. Most of his left sleeve was actually missing and his camouflaged baseball cap was gone, exposing his bald head. He was also still carrying that bloodied chainsaw he found at the shed in the Boy Scout camp, but he currently had the tool turned off.

The hunter had managed to escape from the possessed Boy Scouts and their camp, but he had to fight through them to get out. The fight left him tired and heavily wounded. His skin was covered in still bleeding lacerations and puncture wounds where he was shot with arrows. Even though he felt pain all over his body, he was happy to be alive.

It was still raining out in those woods, but not nearly as much as it did earlier that night. It was also very early in the morning and the sun wouldn't be up for another hour or two.

After hours of walking, Greg stumbled upon a small clearing with a wide dirt road on the opposite end of it. He felt himself smile despite the pain he was in when he saw a white pickup truck parked in the clearing; his pickup truck. He was surprised to see that his vehicle had remained untouched by this Evil and he quickened his pace towards it.

When Gregory reached the left side of the vehicle, he lazily held the chainsaw in his left hand while he took out his keys in his other hand. After fumbling around with the keys to find the right one, he slid the correct key into the door's keyhole and unlocked the door. After pocketing his keys, he opened the door and sat down inthe truck's driver seat.

The hunter knew that what he was doing could be considered cruel towards Father Allard and Professor Knowby, but he had enough of this madness. After losing his dog and being attacked by a bunch of demon children, he just wanted to go home.

"Good luck, guys. I wish you luck." he murmured to himself as he rested his bloodied chainsaw on the passenger seat and took out his keys again.

Once the correct key was in the ignition, the truck's engine roared to life and the lights turned on. Greg let out a frightened gasp when the lights shined on Father Allard, who was standing a few fear in front of the truck and he was staring directly at him with those evil white eyes. The priest's skin took on a grayish tone and his neck was completely drenched in blood. He also seemed to be floating about a foot off the ground, which should have been impossible since there was nothing holding him up.

"Where are you going, Gregory? It's not over between us..." the possessed priest spoke with a much more ethereal voice.

"I've had enough of all this." Greg spoke with a shaky voice as he glared at the demon that was once his friend.

Without a moment's hesitation, the hunter quickly put the car in drive and stomped on the gas pedal. The tires rapidly spun in the mud for a few moments before the truck sped forward. Father Allard pet out a demonic cry of pain as the front of the truck smashed against him and ran him over. Without checking to see if the possessed pries was still alive, Greg sped down the dirt road, hoping to find a way out of those woods.

* * *

><p>Within the professor's cabin, Raymond was resting his head on his folded arms on his desk. He wasn't sleeping, he was just thinking. He hated everything about the situation he was in; his wife was taken by the Evil and he was forced to kill her in self-defense, others had been affected by this plague of darkness that was terrorizing the woods, his own notes and even some pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis have been stolen as he slept, and worst of all, he was the one who started all of this. Oh, he regretted translating the book and reading aloud its passages. If he could've changed anything in his past, he would've burned that damned book when he first laid eyes on it.<p>

The professor groaned softly as he raised his head and looked over at the clock to see what time it was. His heart sank when he saw that the clock's arms were spinning around rapidly. He knew he set that clock properly when he first came to this cabin; it should have been working fine.

'Is this Evil in this room with me?' he thought to himself with wide eyes.

Raymond Knowby bolted up from his seat at that moment and pulled his pistol out of his pocket as he carefully looked around the room. Besides the rapidly spinning clock, nothing seemed to be out of place. He cleaned up his wrecked workspace a few hours ago, so nothing seemed strange despite that clock.

Hesitantly, the professor looked away from the clock and towards the window to see sunlight beaming through the glass. It must have been mid or late morning. He had a hypothesis about this Evil. This thing seemed to only cause harm when it was night because when he went to the church yesterday, nothing bad happened until it was night. It might be a stretch, but if his theory was correct, then it would be a lot safer to travel during the day.

Professor Raymond Knowby slowly made his way over to the front door and opened it before he stepped onto the porch. He immediately felt like hidden eyes were watching him, but the sense of danger significantly lessoned compared to the night.

It had stopped raining a few hours ago and the skies were mostly clear. The ground was still wet from the rain, but that was to be expected. But because it was October, there was a slight chill in the air. Once again, that was to be expected though.

Raymond cautiously stepped off of the porch and onto the wet ground as he held his pistol with whitened knuckles. He wanted to go back to the church and see if Father Allard had discovered anything useful within the church's archive. It made him smile to know that at least someone else was trying to stop this Evil.

The old man walked down the dirt path towards the direction of the church as he held his pistol at about hip height. It was much easier to move around the woods during the day and less nerve-wracking as well. There seemed to be no dangers as he walked and it was nice to finally see where he was going.

Something was wrong however; before Raymond was even halfway to the church, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the path ahead of him. While there were still no dangers, the Evil had been hard at work the night before. The path was completely different than the normal straight path it used to be. Instead of a normal path, there was a massive hedge maze in front of the professor and he was standing at the entrance. He couldn't tell how big the maze was exactly, but he doubted that it would be easy to navigate through, but he still had to get to that church. Despite his survival instincts screaming at him to turn around and run back to the cabin, he entered the unnatural maze.

Professor Knowby spent hours wandering through the claustrophobic paths and turns, trying in vain to simply reach the end. Most of the turns he made either led to dead ends or even more paths to take. It seemed like he would never find the exit. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired, yet he couldn't get out of the damned labyrinth that he started to think hell itself created.

"Join us…" he occasionally heard a whispering voice speak from somewhere within the maze, but the source of the voice was never found.

Raymond grew more and more frightened as the day went on and instead of trying to find the path of the church, he searched for a way out of the maze in general. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in the devil's labyrinth once it was night.

The sun seemed to speed across the sky as the professor searched for an exit to the maze and before he really realized it, the sun had set. His breathing quickened as he went from a brisk walk, to a quick jog while he made his way through the maze. There had to be a way out of this place.

Professor Knowby skidded to a stop and his eyes widened when he saw what looked like a flame's light coming from the turn to his left. The light seemed to come closer and closer, and he could soon hear the sound of footsteps and what he imagined to be the sound of rocks clicking against each other.

A figure holding a lit lantern soon stepped out into the opening. Thanks to the light the figure was holding, the old man could clearly see the creature's features. This being was a bleached white skeleton with traces of mud on its bones. The skeleton was holding the lit lantern in its left hand while a double bladed woodcutting axe was in its right hand and resting on its shoulder. Slowly, the creature's skull turned to look at the nearby human.

Raymond felt a cold chill run up his spine as those eyeless sockets stared directly at him and the skeleton fully turned to face him. He could also see traces of blood on the axe's double edged blade. There was no way in hell he wanted to be anywhere near that thing or the creuature that was holding it.

The professor didn't want to take any chances with this creature nor did he wish to waste bullets trying to hit damn bones. He quickly turned around and ran away from the skeleton. As he ran through the maze as fast as his aged legs could carry him, he could hear the skeleton's footfalls chasing after him. He could also see the lantern's light in his peripheral vision.

"Run, you dirty cunt boy!" a demonic voice roared and he could only assume that the skeleton was the one who spoke.

Raymond didn't reply to the harsh words and continued to run through the various twists and turns of the maze. When he turned right at one point, he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his head that caused him to fall over. He could hear ringing in his right ear and warm blood was leaking from his right nostril. His vision was also very blurry and he felt light headed from whatever had hit him.

Once his vision cleared, the professor looked up with horrified eyes to see a second skeleton holding a shovel in both hands looking down at him. It must have been hiding behind the corner and hit him in the face before he could notice it. Shaking his head, he tried to crawl away from the shovel-wielding skeleton, only to bump into the first skeleton's legs, which was also standing over him. He also noticed that he wasn't holding his gun anymore and he saw it resting on the ground behind the skeleton with the shovel. He must have dropped it when he was hit.

"D-don't kill me…" the professor stuttered as he held up a shaky hand over his face in an act of surrender.

Neither of them replied. Instead, the skeleton with the shovel raised its tool over its head before bringing it down hard on the professor's hand, nearly breaking Raymond's hand. He let out a pained scream as he held his bleeding left hand in his one good hand and looked up pitifully at the two possessed skeletons.

The creature behind him raised its axe and quickly brought it down, but Raymond rolled to the side to avoid the attack. The axe's blade was lodged into the ground and he felt himself smile at his minor victory, but he screamed again when the skeleton with the shovel smashed its tool down onto his back; and then a second time.

"Stop!" the professor screamed with pained tears in his eyes as the shovel smashed against his back a third time.

But the skeletons did not stop. The one with the shovel kept beating his back and even his head over and over again as the one with the axe pulled the blade out of the dirt. It then raised the weapon over its head to deliver the killing blow.

Raymond's vision was very blurry and he heard a piercing ringing sound in both ears, but he knew he would die there if he didn't do something. With what seemed like the last of his energy, he rolled to the side and dodged yet another swing from the axe. He then noticed through his blurry vision that his pistol was within arm's reach. He quickly grabbed it and lazily pointed it in the creatures' general direction before he squeezed the trigger three times.

Two of the bullets missed their marks completely, but one of them successfully hit one of the skeleton's skulls and completely shattered the cranium. The injured man didn't care which one he hit though. With a lot of difficulty, he managed to stand up and he stumbled away from the two skeletons as fast as he could. He could hear at least one of them rushing after him, but he didn't look back to see which one. They had proved to him that they would show no mercy if they caught him, so all he did was run without looking back.

Right, left, left, right, forward, right; were the turns he took through the labyrinth. By some miracle, the professor came upon one of the exits of the maze and with newfound hope, ran out of the maze and down the dirt path. He fell over onto the dirt path a few times because of how dizzy he was, but his body was screaming at him to get up and keep running, so he did just that.

Raymond soon stumbled upon his cabin and without looking back to see if anything was following him, he burst through the front door and slammed it shut behind him. He expected something to bang against the door to try to get to him, but nothing happened. There was no struggle or banging, just dead silence.

Professor Knowby let out a sigh of relief as he slid down into a seating position as he rested his bruised and bleeding back against the door. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but that would make him an easy target for this sadistic demon that was hunting him. He needed to stay awake, but his eyes were so heavy and he was so exhausted. Not wanting to fall asleep, he decided, as childish as it seemed, to sing a song to himself to keep him occupied with something. He decided to sing something his wife used to sing to their daughter when she was just a baby.

"Hush little baby… don't say a word… Mama's gonna buy you… a… mocking bird." he started singing with a very tired voice and he barely noticed as he drooled some blood and saliva. "If that mocking b-bird don't sing… Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…" he continued to sing with a small smile and the ringing in his ears gradually lessoned in intensity.

Outside the cabin, something unseen was rushing towards the building he was in as it moaned and groaned with an ephemeral sounding voice. This evil force groaned more loudly as it sped past all the skeletal trees and towards the cabin and it even smashed through one the cabin's windows, sending shards of glass in all directions. Professor Raymond Knowby quickly looked at the evil force with wide eyes and screamed as it quickly moved its way towards him. He was in no condition to fight back.

The beast continued groaning as it grabbed him with its invisible hands and forced him through the door behind him, which broke the door into at least four pieces. He continued screaming as he was thrown outside and the creature entered his body almost magically. But this thing wasn't trying to possess him, unlike most of its victims. It was hard to explain, but Professor Knowby felt like his very behind was on fire and he continued to scream as he writhed and squirmed around in the dirt. It was as if his very soul was being ripped apart, only to be put back together so it could be torn apart again. As soon as it all started, he stopped and went limp as his dead eyes stared out at the cabin.

The ground under the professor's corpse seemed to liquefy and brought his body down into the earth below before it solidified again. The broken door and shattered window also seemed to repair themselves, making the cabin look normal again. The lights within the cabin also turned off by themselves, making it look abandoned. It was as if nothing happened in that place.

Weeks passed by and the Evil continued to wander through those woods, as if it was waiting for something. But one day, a yellow colored 1973 Oldsmobile with five teenagers drove towards that cabin… and the Evil watched the teens' every movement. It just found some new playthings.

**And there's the end of this short story. I would like to thank Warrior of Spectra for assisting me with a scene back in chapter three. As you Evil Dead fans could probably tell, this story left off right when The Evil Dead began. Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you all have a nice day!**


End file.
